Dealing With Sirius
by Nikikeya
Summary: Sirius raises Harry fic. Ch. 6 UP! Sirius's trail hearing, this is pathetically short, I'll try to make the next one longer.
1. In Which A Great Tragidy Occures

**A/N:** Hi again, the titles a blatant ripe off from Dealing With Dragons by Patricia C. Wrede who should be given an award for (like JKR) creating so many likeable characters...

**Summery:** Now that would be telling...

**Warnings:** Fish

**Dealing With Sirius**

**By Cloud (aka Nikikeya-chan again)**

**Ch. 1: In Which A Great Tragidy Occures...**

Albus Dumbledore paced restlessly back and forth in his office.

He'd failed. Lily and James Potter were dead, and by now, Harry, the small precious baby who'd defeated Lord Voldemort was most likely in the same state.

Albus stopped to rub his eyes, he should have gone himself, but instead he'd sent Hagrid... Who bless him for all his best trying had still arrived to late to save Harry.

The traitor Sirius Black had already manged to snatch the baby away.

Sirius wiped his face, his eyes were sore and puffy from the tears that seemed determand to keep flowing, sighing he looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms.

Harry looked so small and frail, like a crystaline figure that would shatter if dropped, his messy black hair waved in the wind as they flew.

They were on Sirius moterbike, flying due east towards the coast, below a thick blanket of forrest rose up black and shapeless in the gloom.

Sirius's eyes strayed to the scar that now adorned the child's head, a lightning bolt... It was horrible to see it there, a reminder that things could never be the same...

Peter... How could he have done this? Sirius felt a hot white rage bubble up inside him, almost giving into the urge to turn around and go hunt down the worthless rat for ruining everything...

Then guilt came flooding in, if only he'd have stayed secret keeper like intended, then they would have been safe, how could he have been so blind not to realize that it was Peter who was the spy... and Remus... He needed to write him as soon as he got back home... he needed to explain.

More importantly he needed Remus there to take care of Harry while he went and killed Wormtail.

Sirius looked back up shaking his head and getting his barings, he turned the bike slowly, flying lower, below them was a vast lake with sandy beaches, surrounded by forrest and there on a cliff over looking it was a two story white washed cottage; home sweet home.

Landing down in the frount yard he walked up to the door, taking out his wand he muttered a few spells and then pushed the door open, Harry stirred slightly in his arms and Sirius sighed agian.

The door opened into a large room to the left was a small dinning area, (an old stone sink with a water pump sat against the wall beside the door a long counter top wrapped around to a large picture window and a black iron, wood stove set just over from that, in the middle of the floor set a wooden table with four wicker chairs.)

To the right of the was a small writting desk upon which set a single burning candle, beside it the door to the pantry, stright ahead the floor rose, two steps into a large den with a big stone fire place sitting against the opposit wall. off to the left side were three more picture windows.

On the right wall a single door leading to the downstairs lavatory and beside the door was an oaken staircase leading up to the secound floor hallway which held doors to a bathroom, Lavatory, and several bedrooms.

It was dark and silent in the house save for his own reather erratic breathing and Harry's soft even breaths.

Walking inside slowly he kept his wand out, looking around for danger, however everything was as he left it, untouched.

Sirius sighed in relief and closed the door behind him, Harry once again stirred whining softly, Sirius looked down at his precious Godson sadly.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'm here now, you're safe..."

The small baby sighed in his sleep and cuddled closer to his godfarther's chest.

Sirius flicked his wand and several more candles lite themselves, illuminating the staircase, crossing the den he carefully made his way up, once again peering around carefully, as he made his way from room to room.

Once he was satisfied that they were indeed alone in the house he took the slumbering toddler into one of the bedrooms and transfigured what had been one of two twin size beds into a crib, they would be staying in this room.

After tucking his tiny charge in and ruffling the child's hair affectionately Sirius once again made his way downstairs, kicking aside a quaffle he'd left on the steps atop a muddy blue jumper.

Sighing the boy dropped down into the chair infrount of the writting desk, and shuffled through the cluttered space pushing aside stacks of paper he found a inkwell, half buried amid one of the stacks, a quill was wedged quite precariously in the crevess between the desk and the wall, its once pristine white tufts, yellow and raggied, a testimant to how rearly the young man actually wrote to anyone.

After searching through pile upon pile of parchments filled with half written letters, lists of chores to do, or iteams he needed to buy upon his next jaunt to a store, memos of people he should write, and ink blotted parchment from where he'd upset the inkwell once or twice, he finally found a peice of parchment, that tho slightly dogearred and sporting a ink stain and a burn mark from being left too close to the candle, was otherwise untouched.

Dusting it off and trying to smooth out on of the wrinkeled edges, Sirius picked up the yellow worn out quill and then paused, how could he word this letter? What should he say?

The young man sat there for awhile, thoughts running through his head, as a fresh wave of pain and guilt flooded over him, dropping the quill he buried his face in his hands, he couldn't do this...

Things as they were, Remus was immensely surprised by the appearance of the familiar Tawny Owl, even more so by the fact it was carrying a letter.

Sirius, while never neglecting in his correspondance, rearly wrote him anymore do to the friction over werewolf alliances, of which Remus passionately denied supporting.

Fully awear that he may well be in for a tongue lashing the Lycanthrope was understandibly hesitant to open the note, the tawny, screached rucously leaving Remus no choice but to untie the pre-offered letter from its lifted leg.

Down in the apartment below he could hear his muggle neighbor cursing vehemiently, this not being the first time an owl had awoken him.

Remus's own Barn owl sat eyeing the tawny reprovingly for the noise, she too had been asleep and was quite miffed at being pulled from her slumber.

Sighing the blounde held out the letter exsaming it, he flipped it over a few times, it was definately from Sirius, it look like it had been hit by a hurricane, tho, anyone who'd seen the state of Sirius's house would know why, the man was as untidy as they came.

While Remus disliked cleaning too, he still strived to keep things neat and orderly as possible; All his coats where thrown over the back of one of his chairs in the kitchen and his books where stacked in every availible space, bits of parchment sticking out from inbetween proclaiming the subject matter, Potions, Charms, History...

Jars full of quills, several inkwells and a box of blank parchment set atop the wardrobe where he could easily access them, if the need arose, a pile of newspapers both magic and muggle set on the cylinderic writting desk the bonnet of which would no longer close.

Jars and cans and boxes and bags of herbs and other potion ingrediants he needed lined the counter top and all food stuffs where safely tucked away in the cupbord or fridge.

It was not tidy as he'd have liked, but it was atleast in order, where if he needed something, he'd know just where to look.

Finally throwing caution to the wind Remus, un rolled the letter.

For a moment he just stood there frozen, the letter slowly dropped from his hands, floating down to the battered wood floor, landing face up, the

word staring up at him mocking him;

_**I'm Sorry Moony, I messed up, they're gone, James and Lily are dead and its all my fault...**_

**TBC**

Hope you liked it so far.

Heehee Padfoot and Moony need to hire maids.

Next: **Ch.2: In Which Moony Sets Out**

**-Cloud**


	2. In Which Moony Arrives

**A/N:** Chapter 2. Its really hot here my brains melting! My damn space deviders dissapeared?? WTF???

**Summery:** Sirius Black raises Harry story, no there's nothing going on between him and Remus, Tonks will appear later and other people as well.

**Disclaimer:** (how did I manage to forget this?) Me no ownz it it ownz me.

**Warnings:** Fish

**SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.**

**Dealing With Sirius**

**By Cloud**

**Ch. 2: In Which Moony Arrives...**

_**I'm sorry Moony, I messed up, they're gone, James and Lily are dead and its all my fault...**_

The words rang hallow in Remus's mind, it couldnt be...

_**I'm sorry Moony, I messed up, they're gone, James and Lily are dead and its all my fault...**_

_**I was supposed to be secret keeper as you may know, I don't know if James told you but it was my idea to switch to Peter. I thought they'd never suspect him... I can't believe I never suspected him, he's been acting so strange lately... I shouldn't have switched...**_

_**Something has to be done I can't just let him get away with it... but I've got Harry with me now and I can't just leave him...**_

_**I don't know what to do, I should contact Albus and explain things to him, but my heads so full of thoughts right now I feel like I might explode...**_

_**What should I do Moony? You've always been the smart one, what should I do?**_

_**-Padfoot**_

Remus reread the letter several times letting the words sink in... James and Lily gone.. Peter supposedly a traitor... and then...

_**I've got Harry with me now and I can't just leave him...**_

He had Harry... Harry was alive...

Remus broke down at that point, everything in the world had just shattered, it was all complete chaos... but somehow that little baby who'd been practically written off for dead before he was even born, was still alive. It was unfathomable...

It took a few more minutes for the tears to stop, but by the time had it had become clear what he needed to do, first he had to get over and keep Sirius from doing anything to brash, then he needed to get a full detailed account of what had happened... and then he needed to talk to Dumbledore...

The pain of loosing two of his best friends was smothered by the concern for Sirius and Harry's well being, he needed to move fast, he'd heard nothing about a change in Secret Keepers, which didn't bode well, either Sirius was telling the truth, in which case the young dark haired man was in serious danger.

Or he was lying, and it was up to Remus to bring him down and save Harry...

With these dark thoughts running through his head, Remus, grabbed up his wand and a coat, and walking out onto the fire escape he appearated towards Sirius cottage...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sirius had begain his letter to Dumbledore already, but had found it imposible to stay sitting and had begain paceing the floor, pausing every now and then to run over and scratch out another line on the parchment.

Suddenly Harry started crying upstairs, Sirius froze, then hurring across the den he sprinted upstairs, and down the hall to the room he'd left the child in.

Harry was standing up in the crib, his tiny hands clinging to the top barr to hold him steady.

"Hey there kiddo! You awake?" cooed Sirius in that annoying tone one always seems to get when talking to a baby.

The boy walked over and gently lefted the toddler from the crib.

Harry sniffled, "Mummy..."

Sirius flinched, "No baby sorry... no mummy..."

"Mummy." sobbed Harry burying his face in Sirius's red jumper, Sirius sat down on the bed and bounced the baby in his arms trying to calm him, he was so busy trying to get Harry to stop crying he nearly missed the sound of someone knocking on the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remus had been expecting alot of things when he'd arrived, however a distraught looking Sirius opening the door while bouncing a crying Harry in his arms, wasn't one of them.

Sirius looked on the verge of tears, which was completely mind blowing as the young man never cried.

"What-" begain Remus.

"He's crying for Lily." said Sirius his voice strained, "He won't stop."

As if to prove the point a muffled, "Muuuummmm-yyyyy" issued from the small boy.

"Here let me.." said Remus holding his arms out, Sirius gently passed Harry over and let Remus inside, closing the door behind him.

Remus checked Harry over, there was a strange scar on the baby's head but other than that he was fine, his diper however was most certainly full.

"I don't suppose you have any clean ones?" asked Remus, Sirius dropped down into a chair hiding his face in his hands, Remus sighed and walked over to the writting desk, he noticed Sirus's wand was half buried beneath the mess and couldn't help but smile, the man probably had forgot he'd left it there...

Remus's eyes then slide to the note to Dumbledore, it was a more detailed account of how he'd convinced James and Lily to switch... Just seeing their names caused his heart to clench, Harry said "Mummy." again.

Shaking his head, Remus raised his wand and tranformed on of the inkstained pages into a diper, he then walked up into the den, Sirius following him silently.

He laid Harry down on the sofa then and undid his diper, he then sent Sirius to get a wet cloth, and upon receiving it, cleaned the mess off the baby, and then put the fresh diper on him.

Harry had stopped crying and lay there silently looking up a the two men, he then said almost questioningly, "Mummy."

Sirius and Remus both sighed, Sirius walking away fretting with his hair, Rmeus lifted the baby onto his lap, "No, Moony."

"Mummy..." mumbled the baby, Remus smiled sadly, the small baby's vibrant green eyes kept fluttering open and shut, and a moment later the small pink mouth streched open in a cute yawn.

Sirius walked back over, watching as Harry's tiny hands fumbled with the buttons on Remus's shirt absently, the little boy yawned again, eyes once again fluttering, his long dark lashes falling on his cheeks which where colored a soft pink with exsaustion.

Sirius sat down beside his friend as he craddled the baby gently in his arms.

"What happened Sirius."

Sirius looked down at Harry, his eyes where closed, breath even with the rise and fall of his tiny chest, fast asleep.

"I thought it would be the perfect plan, I'd play the decoy, while Peter would actually be the secret keeper, Peter would disappear, go to a safe house, out of reach... It seemed flawless... except..."

"Except Peter was already under their control." finished Remus.

Sirius scowled, and nodded.

"We have to tell Albus..." said Remus his soft golden eyes looking sharply into Sirius's silver.

Sirius nodded, "I started a letter..."

"I noticed... Maybe it would be better to floo him and speak with him directly?"

Sirius looked hesitant, "Would he listen to me?"

Remus considered it for a minute, "I'll floo him, invite him over to explain, that way he can see Harry and know he's not hurt... why did you take Harry anyway?"

"Because leaving him in a colapsing house would have been stupid, besides I was afraid someone would show up to claim revange on Voldemort." snorted Sirius durvishly.

"So he's really dead then, Voldemorts really gone." asked Remus tensely.

"Unless he knows how to resurect himself." Sirius replied, suddenly looking worn out.

"I can't believe they're gone..."

Remus bit his bottem lip.

**xxxx**

The silence had been profound, not uncomfertable or stiffling... The two had sat for the longest time, until the sun came up, the picture windows sat on the west side of the house, so the light wasn't direct, but just bright enough to make itself known.

Harry slept on peacefully, unawear of the change form night to day, Sirius had finally got up and walked upstairs, returning a moment latter pulling the crib down.

"Forgot where I left my wand..." muttered the young man.

"Its on the desk under some paper, its halfways stuck out." said Remus carrying Harry over and laying him down on his side in the crib.

"Thanks Moony..." Sirius said softly, then he sighed, "Should we Floo Albus now?"

Remus nodded and walked back over to the fireplace, muttering an incendio charm on the logs, he then reached into a silver bucket that sat on the harth, filled with emerald green Floo powder.

Taking a handful he tossed it into the fire and said, "Albus Dumbledore's Office."

Sticking his head in he tried to ignore the uncomfertable spinning, and breathed a sigh of relief when it stopped and the headmaster came into veiw.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Albus Dumbledore was quite surprised to see the fire in the harth suddenly burst to life and Remus Lupin's face appeare.

The old headmaster had been trying to consol, Minerva McGonagall, over the loss of the Potter's espeacially young Harry.

Remus looked up uncomfertably, a smudge of soot covering his nose, "Good morning Headmaster. Professor."

"Hello Remus... I dare say it isn't that good of a morning though..." said Albus soberly.

The young werewolf paused, "No it isn't really... Look I was hoping to talk to you about Sirius and Harry-"

Albus jumped to his feet, "Sirius Black and Harry Potter! Remus do you know where they are?!"

"Er... Yes? There here." said Remus unsurely, he eyed the headmaster weirily, "I take it James and Lily didn't inform you of the switch then?"

"Switch? Remus what has Sirius been telling you?" asked the headmaster worriedly, the young man looked confused, a symptom of the Confudus Curse.

"Listen Albus we'll explain everything, could you come over, Sirius just wants you to hear him out okay?" Remus pleaded gently.

Albus sighed, "Okay Remus, where are you, and where's Harry? Is he okay?"

"We're at Sirius's cottage: The Light House, you can Floo in, and Harry's here he's fine, sleeping infact, Sirius brought him here last night to keep him safe."

The old headmaster nodded.

"I'll get out of the way so you can come through now." said Remus and with a pop he was gone.

"What do you think Albus?" asked McGonagall anxiously.

"I hounestly don't know Minerva, I was never informed of any switch..." sighed Dumbledore, the lines on his face creased with worry.

"We'll just have to see when we get there."

**SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.**

**TBC**

For some reason they ate my space dividers, hope these show up...

Next:**Ch. 3: In Which Things Are Discussed...**

**-Cloud**


	3. In Which Things Are Discussed

**A/N:** I just saw all the reviews, and I was like OMG OO I've never gotten such a big responce to a story so fast. Thank You all soo much I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Sirius Cottage's name "The Light House" is I believe from: "A Harry Situation" by Jelsemium, or "Recnac Transfaerso" by Celebony, I love their stories, and I loved the name so I snatched it! (Light as opposed to Black, he's showing his disteaste for his family and their beliefs.)

**Summery:** Sirius got to Harry before Hagrid on Halloween 1981, he took the baby far from Harm to a remote cottage "The Light House", Now Remus has arrived to help out, and they're awaiting the arrival of Dumbledore.

**Disclaimer:** (how did I manage to forget this?) Me no ownz it it ownz me.

**Warnings:** Fish

**SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.**

**Dealing With Sirius**

**By Cloud**

**Ch. 3: In Which Things Are Discussed **

When Albus and Minerva stepped out into the large den, Remus was awaiting them on the old green sofa, Sirius was down in the lower half of the room, and seemed to be attempting to murder the stove.

"He's, um, trying to make some tea-"

-There was a loud crash and a sputtering of explanitives from Sirius-

"-he's having some trouble lighting the stove though..." Remus said biting his lip, trying not to smile.

"I see..." said Albus eyeing the cursing dark haired boy cautiously. "Where's Harry?"

Remus stood up and walked over to the staircase, there underneath it in the corner was a small rosewood crib, both Albus and Minerva hurried over sighing in relief as they say the baby laying inside, sleeping peacefully.

"He has a scar. On his forehead, its like Lightning..."

They all nearly jumped and turned to look at Sirius who was looking down at the baby fretfully.

Albus reached in and gently brushed aside the toddler's banges, revealing the Lightning Bolt Scar, the man frowned, and moved his hand away, allowing the banges to fall back ito place.

Albus then turned back to look at Sirius, Remus and Minerva following suite.

Remus bit back a laugh, "So... Hows the tea coming?"

"Its not the bloody thing wont light, where did you say you say my wand?"

"On the writing desk... you mean you've been trying to do it the Muggle way?" asked Remus even more amused.

"No I don't know how to do it the Muggle way! I was trying to use wandless magic seeing as I couldn't find my effing wand!" snorted Sirius in annoyance.

Remus laughed, Sirius rolled his eyes and stormed back downstairs, over to the desk and began shuffling papers to try and find his wand.

Remus sighed, and walked down toward his friend, "Here Sirius, just sit down and I'll make the tea... Albus, Minerva, would you like to come down here, that way hopefully we won't wake up Harry while we talk..."

Sirius sighed and flopped down dramaticly in on of the wicker chairs at the table, still wandless.

Albus and Minerva took their respective seats on either side of the table and watched as Remus started the fire in the pot-bellied stove and then crossed over to the sink with Sirius's battered old brass kettle, and pumped the large lever on the spigit till water came gushing out, he continued pumping until the kettle was full, and then turned to Sirius weirily.

"We are getting you some modern Plumbing if it kills you, looking at the kitchen ones afraid to even think about your lavatory, it had better not only be a chamber pot in there!" scowled the young blound bushing a damp bange aside.

"Moony! You wound me! Of course its not! I've got a lovely stone basin in there for washing your hands in as well, and its all self cleaning!"

Remus glowered at the younger man, "You had best be joking, Padfoot."

Sirius smiled nervously, "Why? Whats wrong with liking the classics?"

Remus kept glowering.

Sirius gulped, "Moony... what are you thinking about??"

"I'm trying to remind myself Sirius Black, that you are my friend, and I like you, and that I do not want to hunt you down like the dog you are, come next Full moon." growled Remus.

"Oh...My..." breathed Sirius.

Minerva and Albus watched the tense exchange not knowing what to make of it, suddenly though Remus's glare faultered and he snorted and in the next moment both young men were in stitches, laughing themselves silly.

After afew minutes Remus looked up at the two elders appologetically, "Sorry, we haven't seen eachother in a while, and this is always the result."

"Every september 1st on the train... we got it so bad first day 5th year we needed calming draughts, had to miss the sorting and go straight to the infermery, Poppy thought the Slytherins had hexxed us..." sniggered Sirius.

Finally the two calmed down and Remus busied himself making the tea, Sirius sitting silently staring out at the lake streching out beyound the cliff.

**xxxxx**

"Should have made breakfast..." muttered the Lycantrope nervousely, as he brused himself pouring the tea.

Albus waved him off and turned to Sirius, "I believe an explaination is in order Mister Black."

Sirius nodded, he then explained, in even greater detail about the plan, telling everything he, James, Peter and Lily had discussed.

"And you say Peter was willing to do this?" asked Albus keenly, his hands folded infrount of him the on the table, fingers laced.

Sirius nodded, he scowled at the table and then looked up at Dumbledore, their eyes meeting, "Thinking back I should have been suspicious... Peter was always the most hesitant when it came to doing something dangerous. It was just I was so happy to think everyone liked my plan, I didn't think twice about how over supportive he seemed... I think James might have noticed tho."

Everyone looked surprised, Albus cleared his throught, "And why do you say this?"

"Because," Sirius said once again looking the old man in the eye, "Once we agreed on it, James asked me to go upstairs with him to see Harry, and once we were up there alone, he suggested that I make regular visits to Peter's safe house to check that he stayed hidden... Thinking about it now what he probably ment was for me to keep an eye on him..."

Albus nodded, "I think-"

"Mummy?" came a small voice.

Everyone turned to see Harry out of his crib and toddling towards them acrossed the large wooden expance of the den.

Minerva smiled softly and looked at Sirius, "May I?"

Sirius nodded, and watched as the witch walked around the table and up into the den, before bending to scoop up the bouncey little one year old in her arm, craddling him to her tenderly.

Harry immediately snuggled up to the woman and played with the jeweled brouche which adorned the high collar of her robes, fingering it curously and watching in awe how it sparkled when the light hit it.

Minerva smiled lovingly down at the little boy, "This will make only the secound time I've ever held him, the first time was a year ago, that night Lily brought him to the Order meeting, back when he was only a few day old..."

"He's grown hasn't he..." smiled Sirius softly, a sad distant look in his eyes.

"Hung-yy!" chirped the baby.

"Knew I should have made breakfast..." grumbled Remus, everyone laughed.

"What?" asked Harry cutely.

Sirius chuckled softly, "James taught him to do that..."

Remus stood up, "Padfoot, I'm raiding your pantry to make us all breakfast."

Sirius waved him on, "Help, yourself, mind you theres a few spiders in there."

Remus walked in and screetched, "SIRIUS BLACK THOSE ARE NOT SPIDERS THEY'RE ACROMANTULAS!!!"

The young werewolf then came bolting back out chased by a spider the size of a cat.

"Oh...My..." breathed Sirius, trying hard not to laugh.

Dumbledore chuckled good naturedly.

Harry reached down as the spider ran by, "Kiddy!"

"No that is not a Kitty!" screetched Remus, jumping up on the sofa to escape the thing. He than waved his wand and vanished the spider as it started climbing up toward him.

Sirius finally cracked, disolving into pearls of laughter.

"How do you live like this Sirius? with those things in your cupboard!" chided Remus indignantly.

"I think they're cute." laughed Sirius.

"I think you're mad." scowled Remus.

"Kiddy bye..." said Harry sadly.

"What did happen to Lily's cat and the owls?" asked Remus concerned.

"They are currently with my dear friend Bathilda's until which time we can find better homes for them." said Albus his eyes twinkling.

"I'll take them if that's alright... Harry here loves Gingerfoot, tho I can't imagine why and the owls are welcome as well, I dare say Jinx could use the company, besides I'd feel funny allowing anyone else to take Godric, James had that owl sence our first year at Hogwarts, its family." said Sirius with conviction.

"Hung-yy?" asked Harry timidly.

Remus smiled and then rounded on Sirius, "You heard your Godson, Black. He's hungrey, so you just march over into that cupboard and clear out all the acromantulas and webs and whatever other nasty stuff is in there so I can make breakfast!"

Sirius scowled poutingly at Harry, "Who's side are you on kiddo?"

Harry's tiny bottem lip quivered, "Paafoot."

"I taught him to do that." smirked Sirius.

Remus gave Sirius a look.

"Oh fine! I'll clean out the bloody cupboard! Now where's my wand?"

He and Remus then spent the next five minutes scowering the writting desk and the floor around it, predictably the wand was still right where Remus had seen it last, it had just been covered over by more papers, from Sirius's previous search.

"Okay here I go... I'm gonna miss the little guys..." sighed Sirius sadly.

"You're getting a cat, and you have a baby toddling around, I'm sure that they'll more then make up for the loss of company." scoulded Remus.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." muttered Sirius walking into the cupboard.

**xxxx**

Several minutes later the cupboard was spider free and a great deal less web congested.

Remus had still had a dificult time finding things do to Sirius's haphazard way of storing things. In the end he was able to make some toast and had mixed a jarr of peaches he'd found, with some sugar and cream, it wasn't great but it was edible.

"You need to go shopping." frowned Remus as he buttered a slice of toast.

"Aye..." muttered Sirius.

Minerva sat beside Harry, she had transfigured a highchair for the boy, and said child was currently in said chair, carefully eating his bowl of Peaches and cream.

"He's so well behaved, Lily must have spent ages teaching him." commented the witch.

"Both Lily and James... Poor James, he never could scould Harry for being bad..." smiled Remus sadly.

Sirius sighed, and watched Harry for a moment before asking what had been on his mind for a while, "What about Peter?"

Remus nibbled thoughtfully at his toast, Minerva coughed softly, and Albus frowned. Harry however had quite a different reaction to the name.

"WORMY!" squeeled the baby giggling, he'd always loved saying the name, even though he didn't perticularly care for the man who was attached to it.

Albus sighed, "I will try to get ahold of Peter, and hopefully then we can clear this unplesant business up, I dare say you won't mind testifing what you've told me under vertiserum?"

"No I don't mind." said Sirius calmly.

"Paafoot? Up? Up?"

Sirius looked over to were Harry sat reaching his arms out to him, wanting to be held. Smiling the young man made his way around the table, "Did you eat all your breakfast? Good boy! Come here."

Remus cleared away the dishes, scowling at the water pump again.

"I'll do the dishes Moony relax." smiled Sirius bouncing Harry.

"Moony." chirped Harry.

"Yes Moony!" grinned Sirius.

"Mummy?" asked Harry.

Sirius's smile faultered, "No Harry... no mummy... not anymore..."

Remus looked away sadly and busied himself with trying to organize Sirius's writting desk, "We need to get Harry's things from Godrics Hallow, if that's even possible. He needs his potty chair, and dipers for at night, and some clothes and toys..."

"I'm afraid that would be very difficult, The house is practically caving in on itself, the nursey is completely buried, the roof caved in as they were removing Lily body..." sighed Albus sadly, "And for the time being Mister Black you are under house, or Cottage arrest as it were, the Ministry knew of the Fidelius Charm and they, like myself, were in the beliefs that you were the Secret Keeper. So you see it would be quite unsafe for you to venture out from this place anytime soon. About how many people know how to get here?"

"Just Remus here, James, Lily, you, Minerva..." Sirius gritted his teeth, "And Peter... But I can revoke his ability to get here, I'll just alter the wards abit..."

"Will the alterations do anything to prevent us from coming back in?"

"No, I've gave you permission, Light House understands that, you and Minerva will still be allowed in, however if Peter tries to get here, the Wards will repeal him, that's how it works." explained Sirius sitting down and bouncing Harry on his knee.

Albus nodded impressed, "Well then we'll be on our way then. Minerva?"

The dark haired witch nodded and kissed and hugged Harry goodbye, she paused, "What about the food and baby things you need?"

"I'll send Moony out, he just loves running errands." smirked Sirius, in the background Remus snorted.

The corners of the witch's mouth twitched upwards threateningly but she bit back the smile and nodded primly.

**xxxx**

After they left Remus sat down and began writting out a shopping list, "Do you think they'll find Wormtail?"

"All depends on where they look... I could find him quick enough..." scowled Sirius as he sat watching Harry toddle around the den.

"You're not leaving tho. Harry needs you Sirius, you can't abandon him like that." said Remus sharply locking eyes with his bestfriend.

"Mister Padfoot would like to remind Mister Moony just who he's talking too here!" scowled Sirius.

"And Mister Moony would just like make sure Mister Padfoot remembers that in the heat of the moment." glowered Remus.

"BIRDIES!" squeeled Harry suddenly, both Marauders wirrled around to see a hansome Great Horned Owl and a large Great Grey Owl at one of the picture windows, a cat carrier hanging between them.

"Guess old Batty couldn't waite to be rid of them." muttered Sirius, he flicked has wand and the glass in the window vanished, allowing the two owls plenty of space to fly in.

The Owls landed near Harry and the little boy leand sideways peering into the cat carrier, "Hi Kiddy!"

The was a loud mewl from inside the cage, Remus walked over, untied the Owls from the carrier and openned the latch, a large short haired tabby, with a lovley ginger coat ran out and bounced over to Harry. Remus moved to pick up the carrier to put it away, when he noticed something else inside.

"How did she manage to get these?" Remus said in awe.

"Get what?" asked Sirius walking over.

Stuffed sideways in the cat carrier where three large, thick, leather bound, photo albums, and beside that was a tiny-

"BWOOM!" Harry cheered, pulling out the baby sized broomstick. Gingerfoot the tabby got decidedly less friendly and beatfeet it for the Oaken staircase.

Sirius and Remus laughed, and Harry quite oblivious tilted his head to one side cutely and asked, "What?"

"Nothing Kiddo... nothing..." smiled Sirius.

Remus picked up the albums and carried them over, laying them out on the coffee table infrount of the sofa, Sirius joined him, as he opened the first one to see a familiar HeadBoy and HeadGirl beaming up at them.

Sirius bit his lip and Remus, made to wipe something out of his eye...

"WHAAAHEEEEYYY!!!" came a squeel from behind them followed by a crash.

Jumping to their feet the two spun around to see that Harry had tooken off on the toy broom and sailed right down over the steps into the Kitchenette and crashed into the sink, the little boy was currently sitting on his butt beaming up at them as if he had just done the most wonderful thing in history.

"Guess we won't be allowed to wallow in our misery much, eh, Moony?" grinned Sirius coyly.

"No Padfoot I don't believe we will." smiled Remus.

**SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.**

**TBC**

This chapter almost didn't get out, my PC errored me to death and almost erased it all, hope you liked it.

Next: **Ch. 4: In Which Sirius Plays Daddy**

**-Cloud**


	4. In Which Moony Goes Shopping

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reveiwed!

Sirius Cottage's name "The Light House" is I believe from: "A Harry Situation" by Jelsemium, or "Recnac Transfaerso" by Celebony, I love their stories, and I loved the name so I snatched it! (Light as opposed to Black, he's showing his disteaste for his family and their beliefs.)

**Summery:** Sirius got to Harry before Hagrid on Halloween 1981, he took the baby far from harm to a remote cottage "The Light House", now Sirius finds himself hiding from the Ministry while trying to raise a baby, luckily Remus is around to lend a hand... however inexperanced it also maybe.

**Disclaimer:** (how did I manage to forget this? Wish I could remember so I could do it again...) Me no ownz it it ownz me.

**Warnings:** Fish

**SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.**

**Dealing With Sirius**

**By Cloud**

**Ch. 4: In Which Moony Goes Shopping And We Learn Of Harry's Secret Fear...**

It was decided two days later that Remus would indeed go shopping, and that Sirius would take care of Harry.

Why it took two days to decide this, was anyones guess, though it could probably be atributed to the fact that Sirius wanted to pay for stuff Remus needed as well, and Remus's pride wouldn't allow it.

"Come on Moony! I don't do this often!" cried Sirius, jumping to his feet for what had to have been the zillionth time that day.

"No usually it was Prongs trying to buy stuff for me!" retorted Remus standing as well.

"Pwong." cooed Harry happily from where he stood in his crib watching the two young men go at it.

The littlest Marauder was supposed to be napping, but with his two highly stressed gaurdians going at it every few minutes the baby was understandably finding it hard to sleep.

"Paafoot! Up! Up?" begged Harry streeching his arms out to the man.

"Hounestly Moony we're you're friends! Friends help eachother!" Sirius shouted.

"Paafoot? Up?" sniffled Harry, his tiny bottem lip trembling slightly.

"I know that and I do appreciate it! But I have money!"

"Moony? Moony??" sniffled Harry reaching toward the other man.

"I know you have money, but that doesn't mean I still can't help you out!"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut tight, his little hands fisted, his bottem lip quivering.

"MUMMMMMYYYY!!!!"

Both Sirius and Remus stopped and turned to the sobbing child.

Sirius blanched, "Harry!"

Running over he lifted the baby out of the crib bouncing him, "Shhh, its okay, don't cry."

"MumMumMumMumMumMum!" sobbed the baby.

"We must have scared him..." fretted Remus sadly.

Sirius sighed, "Okay look, lets just drop it... I give up, just take the money out to get the food and the stuff for Harry..." Sirius smirked evilly, "I'll just have to be overly generous on Christmas!"

Remus frowned but nodded and walked back over to where they'd left the shopping list.

Sirius bounced Harry, cooing to him til the baby stopped crying.

Harry blinked his bright eyes still glistening with tears and started sucking on his index finger thoughtfully.

Sirius sat down, Harry laying on his stomach on the man's lap, babbling, Sirius smiled, ruffling the baby's unruly black locks, before he reached forward to snatch the old yellow quill and a scrap of paper, he then jotted down a hesty note, and passed it to Remus.

"There I've gaven you permission to access my vault, just show that to the goblins."

Remus looked uncomfertable with the arrangement but nodded docely.

"Gobbin!" giggled Harry.

The two adults laughed at the child's enthusiasum.

"Doesn't take much to make him happy does it?" smiled Remus.

"Nope, our dear Pronglet is easily amused!"

An uneasy silence fell at the mention of the old nicname James had so lovingly gave the infant.

"Pwonglet..." cooed Harry, making his little arms and legs go.

Sirius ruffled the baby's hair again.

Remus moved over to the silver bucket(1) of Floo Powder and scooped up a handful to throw in the fire.

Harry stopped giggling and looked sadly at the werewolf.

"Moony bye?"

Remus turned and walked back over kneeling beside the baby smiling softly, "Only for a bit, I'm going shopping, and when I get back I'll have lots of nice presants for you, okay?"

"Kay..." pouted the baby.

Remus smiled and petted the child on the head, before standing back up and walking back over to the fire, "See you in a while."

"Later Moony." smiled Sirius.

"Lader Moony." garbbled Harry.

Remus and Sirius laughed and then the werewolf finally threw the floo powder and said "Diagon Alley!" before stepping in to the emerald flames and dissapearing.

The result of this single simple action was devistating.

"MOONY!!!" sobbed Harry loudly, Sirius jumped panicking, what was wrong!?

"Harry! Harry its okay! Moony's okay! really!" Sirius said bouncing the little boy.

"MOONY! MOONY! MOOONNNYYYY!!!" screeched the baby hystarically.

The child continued to cry loudly, despite all Sirius's best efforts, the boy tried everything, bouncing rocking, walking with him, singing and rubbing or patting his back, rubbing his tummy, he changed his diper, and tried to get him to drink or eat something.

Nothing worked.

Harry just could not be appeased.

At wits end Sirius Flooed the only person he could...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Albus Dumbledore once again found himself surprised when a familiar face appeared in the fire.

"Mister Black?" asked the Headmaster, eyebrown arched.

"Albus I've got a crisis! Moony just left to go shopping and Harry's going nuts!" cried the young man.

"Why? What happened?" asked the older man sharply.

"Nothing! He was fine until Moony left, after he flooed out of here tho Harry just lost it." explained Sirius.

"Fine I'll be right over." said Albus standing.

Sirius nodded and dissapeared.

**xxxxx**

When Albus came through Harry was still sobbing tho he had seemingly calmed abit.

"Now what happened?" asked the Headmaster.

"Nothing... that I saw atleast... Moony said goodbye and flooed away and the next moment Harry was just beside himself crying for him!" said Sirius talking over Harry's sobs.

"You say Harry cried for Remus after he dissapeared? perhaps, Him vanishing so suddenly startled the child?" reasoned Albus.

"That seems unlikely... Harry's seen people Appearate and that's never scared him, even with all the noise it makes." fretted Sirius bouncing the still crying baby.

Albus sat and thought for a while, Sirius finally got Harry to stop screaming, even though tears continued to flow down the child's face.

Finally Albus stood, looked at Harry and then over to the fireplace.

"I wonder..." pondered the man walking over, he scooped up a handful of Floo Powder.

"May I?" he asked Sirius, the young man nodded confused.

Albus throught the powder into the embers and they bust into flame with a emerald green light.

Harry started screeching again.

"I thought so... It tramatized him..."

"What?" asked Sirius shocked.

"The killing curse has a very distinct light... Its green." frowned Albus, "Harry is scared of the Floo because its the same color, he's too young to understand it but when he saw the light before his parents seemingly disapeared... and now."

"Remus Flooed to Diagon Alley..." Sirius sighed, looking down brokenly at the small boy in that sat crying in his arms, "What can we do to get him to not be scared?"

"Well, I believe when Remus comes back it will help a great deal... Other then that, try Flooing out and then back in to show him you're not leaving for good. I wouldn't try to Floo with him till he's a bit older of course." said Albus.

Sirius nodded, "Thanks Albus..."

"How are things going otherwise?" asked the man.

"Good, Moony's been coming over daily... still won't take me up on the offer to move in tho... Its rediculus, look at this place! Its huge! There's more than enough room, and I could use the help tending to Harry and all."

Albus nodded, "Well that may not be safe, all things concidered, Remus's condition complicates things..."

"Albus look out those widows... There's no one else around for miles... Its nothing but forests and mountains out there... Moony could go outside every month and not have to worry about running into anyone, it would be perfect."

"What of you and Harry?" asked Albus.

"The Light House is heavily warded. There's no way that anyone can come in from outside unless they alter the wards, and only I can do that." replied Sirius.(2)

Albus sighed and nodded.

Just then the fire flared green again setting Harry off again, and Remus walked in loaded down with bags.

"Oh hello Albus! Wha-"

"MOONYMOONYMOONYMOONY!!!!!" squeeled Harry struggling out of Sirius's arms and running over to latch on to the young Lycanthrope.

"You caused quite a commotion when you left, Harry's been sobbing this whole time." said Sirius.

"What?" Remus asked completely out to sea.

**xxxx**

After filling Remus in about Harry's aversion to green light, Albus bid the trio adue.

Sirius let him out the frount door and walked him down to the edge of the wards to appearate. Only after he was gone did the young man turn and walk back to The Light House, only to find that Remus had moved into the kitchen with his bags.

Harry was sitting by the blounde's feet, smiling brightly and babbling nonsensicly.

"I got all of the groceries." Remus informed him, putting aside two of the bags to be sorted through later.

The werewolf then placed one bag on the table and started sifting through it, "This is: powder, lotion, shampoo, dipers and wipes..."

The blounde placed the bag aside, and picked up the next one, "Cloths and odds and ends, sippy cups, bibs, little plates and bowls, spoons and forks..."

He pulled up the last bag, "Bath tub, changing table, I shrunk them obviously... two gates to put up; One at either staircase. And toys..."

The young man pulled out: two rubber balls, a wooden Train that was was charmed to blow steam as it was moved. And a bevvy of plushies including a velvet Lion that really roared when you squeezed it, a Rabbit whose nose wiggled and a small brown Teddybear...

"What does the Bear do?" asked Sirius watching Harry snuggle to the teddybear.

"Makes people happy." said Remus simply.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

Remus sighed, "What? Its true! The Bear has a Cheering Charm on it!"

Sirius blinked several times very fast, and then burst out laughing, "Thats... so... cute!"

Remus grinned, "I know. That's why I bought it."

"Gook!" said Harry happily showing off his new toy to Sirius.

"Yes I see. What's his name?" smiled the man.

"Pwongs." smiled Harry.

Sirius and Remus both flinched.

"Sirius sighed, smiling softly, "Prongs huhn? Good name..."

Harry looked very pleased with himself and toddled off up to the den, "Kiddy! Gook! Pwongs!"

The red tabby didn't seem all that impressed with the bear but allowed Harry to drape the toy across it all the same as it lazily flicked its tail back and forth.

Sirius shook his head.

"So did Albus say if they've caught Peter yet?" asked Remus conversationally, as he started sorting throught the groceries.

Sirius froze, "...No... He didn't...He didn't say much about anything really."

Remus looked up, from extracting a newpaper from the bag, "Well should we ask him about it?"

"Later... Hey what's that headline say!" cried the boy grabbing the paper.

There on the frount page, in bold print was the headline:

Suspected Deatheaters Captured: Three Lastranges convicted in the torture of Popular Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottem

Pictures of Sirius's cousin Bellatrix Black Lastrange and her husband Rudolphus and his brother Rabastion stared up fom the page at him.

Below was a picture of a Hansome dark haired man standing beside a round faced woman, in the woman's arms was a chubby little baby no older than Harry, the caption read: Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottem with son Neville (age one) outside their house on June 5th.

Sirius was floored, he slumped down in the nearest chair suddenly feeling ten times his age.

Remus took the paper, he read the artical silently and then rubbed his eyes, "Their alive, both of them, but they don't look good... they think Alice is retarded and Frank is still comatose... The baby is fine, he wasn't harmed..."

Remus then scowled at the page again, "Obviously they haven't caught Peter yet... Your on the list of Most Wanted Deatheaters... Sirius Black wanted in connection to the deaths of Aurors James and Lily Potter and the Abduction of Harry Potter age one..."

Sirius slammed his fists down on the table, "WHAT THE BLOODY SODDERING HELL IS THAT BUGGER ALBUS DUMBLEDORE DOING??!!"

"Bugger." tittered Harry walking down into the kitchen, the teddybear dangled by one leg, being drug behind him.

Sirius slapped a hand over his mouth, and looked at Remus who was glowering at him.

Harry laughed at Sirius.

Sirius lowered his hand, took a deep breath and then turn back towards the door, "I'm going to go have a little chat with Dumbledore..."

Remus however caught him by the scruff of the neck.

"Oh no you don't Padfoot! You're not going anywhere. Use the Floo!"

"Floofloo!" chirped Harry.

"I can't it will scare Harry..." growled Sirius eyeing the door.

"I'll keep Harry busy, we'll go put the groceries away." glared Remus.

"Go Sees!" giggled the little boy bouncing around, he wrapped his little arms around Sirius's leg, "Hi Paafoot!"

Sirius forced himself to relax, "Hi kiddo..."

Remus tapped his foot, Harry turned to look at it, then letting go of Sirius's leg, the little boy bent down, placing both hands on Remus's foot and pinned it to the ground.

Sirius shook his head, he had a very strange Godson...cute...but strange...

Remus sighed and picked Harry up, he then glared at Sirius, "Go. Floo. Now."

"Go!" echoed Harry happily, the baby the looked down at the floor, "Pwongs?"

The teddybear lay at Sirius feet, sighing the young man bent and picked it up, passing it to the boy.

He then headed off to Floo Dumbledore, half ways across the den he found himself actually smiling...

_'What the??' _Sirius blinked, then it dawned on him, '_Damn Cheering Charm...'_

**SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.**

**TBC**

(1) Its not real Silver, its just Silver colored, none of the Marauders have anything Silver in their house out of respect for Remus's condition.

(2) That's why Remus couldn't just barge in on Halloween Night.

I hope you all liked it.

Next: **Ch. 5: In Which There Is Yet Another Argument**

**-Cloud**


	5. In Which There Is Talk Of Cleaning

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reveiwed!

Sirius Cottage's name "**The Light House**" is I believe from: "A Harry Situation" by Jelsemium, or "Recnac Transfaerso" by Celebony, I love their stories, and I loved the name so I snatched it! (Light as opposed to Black, he's showing his disteaste for his family and their beliefs.)

**Summery:** Sirius got to Harry before Hagrid on Halloween 1981, he took the baby far from harm to a remote cottage "The Light House", now Sirius finds himself hiding from the Ministry while trying to raise a baby, luckily Remus is around to lend a hand... however inexperanced it also maybe.

**Disclaimer:** (how did I manage to forget this? Wish I could remember so I could do it again...) Me no ownz it it ownz me.

**Warnings:** Fish

**SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.**

**Dealing With Sirius**

**By Cloud**

**Ch. 5: In Which There Is Talk Of Cleaning And Christmas...**

Sirius had not gotten ahold of Dumbledore that day, or any day for the next week, Remus had finally seggested he owl The man instead.

Three weeks had passed sence then and there was still no word.

Moony had reluctantly takin' up residance at The Light House after being unable to pay the bills at his old place in London, a fact of which he was extreamly ashamed...

Sirius had been exstatic to have his old friend there, and had given him two rooms upstairs; A bedroom, and the other he'd made into a privet study so the werewolf would have some place for his books.

Sirius had also converted the room he'd had Harry in into an inpromtu Potions lab.

He'd fixed up another room to surve as a Nursery for Harry.

All and all the change to the house was dramatic.

With Remus there now, the house had been thurowly cleaned, Remus had cleared the writting desk of all the useless articals and bestowed Sirius with new parchment, inkwells and a jar of quills... which Sirius stubbonly refused to use in favor of his old yellow quill.

"You're being rediculous Padfoot! That ratty old thing hardly writes anymore, just throw it in the bin already!"

"I'll have you know Moony, that I have a very deep sentimental affection for this quill, I've wrote a lot of letters with it..." replied the young man holding the quill to his chest defencively.

"That's very touching Padfoot but really just toss it in the bin already."

"I refuse! You can't make me!"

"You're such a pack rat!"

"And Proud of it! Now leave my quill be!"

Remus had gave up and moved on to cleaning out the cupboard.

Oh the cupboard...

After arranging it so all the Boxes and Bags, Can and Jars, Baskets and Jugs of food had there own shelf. The werewolf had gone through the food, tossing all the stuff that had soured or staled, redoing the Cooling or Presurvation Charms on others, cleaning up spills and clearing out the rest of the webs.

It had been a monumental undertaking that had took up an entire day from six o'clock in the morning until nine o'clock that night. Yes the cupboard really was that big.

Remus, much to his horror, had found a nest of baby Acromantulas that Sirius had kindheartedly spared, during his purge weeks prior... he'd incendio'd the whole lot... he couldn't stand spiders...

**xxxxx**

Harry it had proved, possesed a meanstreak, this being the annoying habit of waking up, at insanely early hours of the morning.

And after waking up at exsactly 4:15 in the morning, everyday for a whole week, Sirius was convinced that this child was not his beloved Godson at all, but was, infact, Satan reincarnate.

**xxxx**

Harry was currently standing at the foot of his Godfather's bed trying to get the man's attension, "Paafoot? Paafoot Up? Paaaafffooot!"

Sirius meanwhile was laying face down repenting for every mean thing he'd ever did or said in his life.

Harry climbed up beside the man, "Paafoot??"

"Not now Pronglet! Can't you see I'm dying!" cried the man lifting his head, he then dropped his head back down face first into the pillow dramaticly.

Harry giggled, "Silly Paafoot!"

Sirius groaned and transformed into his dog form.

Padfoot whined softly.

Harry reached forward petting the big dog, "Good Paafoot..."

The was a sound of shuffling feet in the hallway, and Remus appeared, he took one look at the Grim like dog, and groaned, "Hounestly Padfoot!"

The dog whined again, its ears flatting back, its tail wagging nervously.

Remus sighed and walked over, taking Harry.

The little boy bounced happily in his arms, "Morning Moony!"

"Good morning Harry... Well I suppose I should go start breakfast..." sighed the blounde turning to leave.

Padfoot jumped down off the bed and followed behind them.

Down in the den the four owls, Sirius's Tawny, "Jinx" Remus's Barn owl "Blodwen" The Great horned Owl "Godric" who had been James's, and the Great Grey Owl "Athena" all perched over to one side of the rafters, all four immediately swooped down to be let out, upon seeing Remus Harry and Padfoot.

"We've got to fix up a window up there for them." fretted Remus.

Padfoot whined softly.

**xxxx**

After letting the owls out and making a breafast of blueberry pancakes, bacon and juice, Remus and Sirius had once again attacked the house, this time focusing on the window for the owls and cleaning up the little pellets of fur and bone they'd spit up on the floor of the den.

Sirius was being reather irritable, an it was really starting to get on Remus's last nerve, he knew his friend was anxious, but that was no excuse to be so rude.

Harry for his part was back on his Broom zooming around, which only seemed to irritate Sirius more cause he had to keep, dodging to avoid being hit, whenever Harry went off course.

Remus senting trouble sighed and suggested they take a brreak and he would Floo over to Hogwarts to see Dumbledore.

That seemed to appease Sirius greatly and he became much more amiable after that...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Remus arrived at the Headmaster's office it was predictably empty, much to the boy's chargin...

Sighing he looked around, Dumbledore's study was as it had always been, filled with painting and books... and Silver bobbles that made Remus very uncomfertable.

Moving sideways he carfully navigated his was to the Headmaster's desk, Fawks Dumbledore's red phoenix sat eyeing him from its golden perch.

"Least its not silver..." muttered Remus sourly, he really wanted to leave, he just figured he'd leave Dumbledore a note to come to The Light House later...

"Can I help you Lupin?"

The young werewolf jumped nearly a foot in the air, "Oh headmaster I-"

He blanched, that wasn't Dumbledore.

There in the doorway stood Severus Snape, Remus bit his lip, nervousness welling up inside him, the other young man had always gave him an uneasy feeling.

"O-oh Severus... Where's the Headmaster?" asked Remus taking a step back.

"Downstairs... rather dangerous place for one of your condition isn't it?" sneered the man, moving one of the silver objects closer to the Lycanthrope.

Remus pressed himself against the desk, blanching.

Snape looked amused, but before he could do anything further the door opened, and Albus Dumbledore walked in.

"Severus- Oh Remus my boy! What a pleasant surprise! I've been meaning to owl but, I've been rather busy of late... How are the boys?" smiled the headmaster.

"Fine..." said Remus eyeing the closest silver bobble.

Dumbledore noticed the glance, "Perhaps you'd feel safer over here, away from those?"

Remus once again quickly weaved around the table and over to Dumbledore's side.

"I was coming to see if you could come over later... If that's okay?" asked Remus, the boy was painfully awear that Snape was watching him, listening to his every word.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, I think that can be arranged... I'll Floo you are five o'clock if that's alright..."

"Oh, yes sir..." Remus realized he was less then a foot from yet another Silver object, and moved quickly toward the Fireplace, "We'll see you later, then?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Good day Remus."

"Good day Sir." returned the blounde grabbing some Floo Powder from where it hung in a velvet pouch from the mantle, and Floo away...

**xxxx**

Dumbledore's visit had been more of a guest appearance cameo, he'd arrived at five o'clock sharp, talked briskly, informing both men that they were still searching for Peter, and the Floo'd away promising to call on them again, when they had new information. This all happening in less than five minutes.

Sirius was pissed. And he remained that way all month, growing steadily more aggitated as November slowly slipped away into December, with still no word.

The two had finally gaven up and informed Dumbledore about Peter, and Sirius being illigal Animagi in a Fire Call on the fourth of December, still no further news came.

**xxxx**

And so it was that on one bright chilly morning in mid December, while wet heavy snowflakes poured down in buckets outside, Sirius stood pacing if frount of the cheerfully blazing fire, muttering darkly under his breath.

"Padfoot what-" Remus begain.

"THIS IS REDICULOUS!!!" Sirius roared, startling the owls and Gingerfoot who hissed and darted upstairs.

Harry who'd been sitting playing quitely at Remus's feet jumped and looked up at Sirius, his big bright eyes shining with tears as his lip trembled.

"Sirius Black!" warned Remus, scooping Harry up and rubbing the baby's back soothingly.

"Sorry..." sighed Sirius flopping down on the sofa beside them, "This is bloody annoying... I hate this! How am I supposed to by Christmas gifts when I can't go anywhere!"

Remus looked over at him, a small soft smile coming to his face, "Prongs said the same thing last year... how am I supposed to get everyone gifts if I can't leave the house... Remember? And we told him-"

"Shopping catalogs... this bites." muttered Sirius dejectedly.

Remus laughed, "He said that too!"

"Prongs?" asked Harry, eyeing his teddybear.

Over the months the baby had gotten slightly better with his pronounciation.

Sirius smiled and ruffled the child's hair.

"How am I going to place my order tho?"

Put it under my name." answered Remus simply.

"Oh yeah!... but wait... won't they get suspisious if I place orders under you're name and then you go in and buy stuff?"

Remus shrugged, "I'll order from the catalogue too, either before or after you receive your things... that way mine won't come at the same time."

Siriu nodded, looking happier already...

**xxxx**

Remus had recieved a large bundle of shopping catalogues two days later and the two had split the pile, Remus taking his half upto his study, and Sirius with his, sprawled out lazily with Harry on the floor of the den.

Harry soon discovered, that, if one took, and waved one of the catalogues hard enough, while sitting near the other catalogues, that it would create a breeze that would blow the other catalogues open. Harry thought this was great fun and wasted no time in informing Sirius of his marvolous discovery.

"Gook Padfoot! I did it!" squeeled the baby waving a catalogue and strewing the pages.

Sirius grinned at his beaming Godson, "Cool Pronglet."

Harry was emensly pleased with himself after that, and continued flapping the catalogue, making bigger and bigger breezes.

Sirius for his part tried not to laugh.

**xxxx**

Sirius woke up quite suddenly, blinking he looked around, the room was was brightly lit, it took a moment for Sirius to register that it was still dark outside, and that the light infact, was coming from acrossed the hall in the Nursery.

Panicked the young man grabbed his wand out from underneath his pillow and ran out to the Nursery.

"Harry!?" cried Sirius bolting in to check on the baby. the man froze when he realized that the light itself was not coming from a candle or lamp, but that the walls themselves were actually _glowing_.

Sirius walked over to see his young charge sitting up in his crib, tears running down his small face, "Hey kiddo."

"Padfoot up?" the baby said predictably wanting to be held.

"What the??"

Sirius turned, Harry snuggled in his arms to see Remus standing out in the hall blinking stupidly at the lumanous walls.

"Happy Christmas Moony! Its 4:15!" smirked Sirius, "Harry's already gaven us his gift."

Remus looked around at the glowing walls, "Wild magic, he doesn't like the dark?"

"Nah, just wanted to shed a little light on the subject." retorted Sirius.

Harry was sucking on his fingers quitely.

**xxxx**

The rest of the day was spent openning gifts and sitting around the fire while Remus read aloud from one of his new books.

Harry who had gotten up before either men had soon fell asleep in his Godfather's arms, Sirius had then amused himself sticking bows and ribbons all over the child.

The best gift any could have asked for came at noon however, in the form of a lone owl swooping in throw the loft window with a letter written in curvy scrawl proclaiming

_**We found Peter, please come to my office: 7:35 this evening.**_

_**Marry Christmas**_

_**Sincerly yours,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

**SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.**

**TBC**

Sorry for the waite.

next: **Ch.6: In Which There Is A Sirius Problem...**

**Thanks to: **

**Jolie71**

**Animorphgirl**

**Voldemorts grl **

**Miharu Fujiwara **

**tiffyrose **

**loonygrl90 **

**Rejected Demon **

**GinnyLover14 **

**StarJar **

**SharkiesGirl **

**QuickCookie **

**Kathleen LaCorneille**


	6. In Which There Is A Sirius Problem

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reveiwed! This part was tricky for me write.

Sirius Cottage's name "**The Light House**" is I believe from: "A Harry Situation" by Jelsemium, or "Recnac Transfaerso" by Celebony, I love their stories, and I loved the name so I snatched it! (Light as opposed to Black, he's showing his disteaste for his family and their beliefs.)

**Summery:** Sirius got to Harry before Hagrid on Halloween 1981, he took the baby far from harm to a remote cottage "The Light House", now Sirius finds himself hiding from the Ministry while trying to raise a baby, luckily Remus is around to lend a hand... however inexperanced it also maybe.

**Disclaimer:** (how did I manage to forget this? Wish I could remember so I could do it again...) Me no ownz it it ownz me.

**Warnings:** Fish

**SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.**

**Dealing With Sirius**

**By Cloud**

**Ch. 6: In Which There Is A Sirius Problem...**

At 7:20 that evening Sirius and Remus where ready, Harry was sitting on the floor near the fire place, this would be his first ever trip by Floo... not mind you, that he knew that yet...

"Prongs sit!" instructed the child trying to get his teddybear to sit up on its own... predictably it fell over and the baby pouted.

Sirius came over and picked him up, "You ready to go kiddo?"

"What?" asked the baby tilting his head in the usual cute way.

Sirius chuckled, "You'll like Albus's office Harry, there's lots of nice shiny things."

"Niceshiny _Silver_ things..." muttered Remus darkly, fidgeting with his robes.

Sirius shot him a sympathetic look, "I'm sure the Headmaster moved them, knowing you were coming."

Remus didn't say anything.

Harry squirmed abit and Sirius started bouncing him.

"Moony sad?" asked Harry.

Remus smiled, "No Moony's okay."

"Okay." smiled the baby going back to poking at his teddybear's glass eyes.

Sirius and Remus shared a look, Harry acted just like his father...

"How much longer?" asked Sirius shifting his weight to the other foot.

Remus looked at his watch, "Its only been three minutes... Maybe we should sit down?"

Sirius huffed and flopped back on the sofa, Harry squeeled happily.

Remus walked over and sat down calmly, Sirius rolled his eyes.

Remus reached over and pulled Harry onto his lap, the baby giggled, Sirius pouted getting back up and stalked over to the bookcase under the staires near Harry's daybed.

He returned a moment later holding one of the Potter Family Albums, Placing it on the coffee table were they could both see, opening to the first page they once again saw James and Lily in their Hogwarts Robes, HeadBoy and HeadGirl badges gleaming on their chests as they smiled brightly at the camera holding hands.

It had been tooken the very last day of seventh year, just minutes before the carriges came, in behind the two the castle stood in all her glory in the warm June sun. Picture James suddenly said something that made Lily look over at him, smiling threatningly, the boy scooted away before taking off running, Lily chasing him.

Sirius and Remus smiled sadly and laughed a bit.

"Mummy." said Harry watching as Lily reapeared further back by the castle looking around furiously for James.

A stag suddenly bounded across the picture, Sirius and Remus lost it completely then and started laughing, the look of complete and utter shock on Lily's face being just too much.

"Prongs." cooed Harry, one tiny finger touching the stag, who had cantered back out, and was now watching Lily, its ears twitching in amusement.

Lily huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest, the stag turned to look at her once then bent its head and started grazing, Lily ran forward and tackled it, stunned the stag fell over and with a pop transformed back into James Potter.

"Daddy." said Harry, Sirius reached over and ruffled the boy's hair.

Remus looked at his watch, "It's 7:33, lets go."

Sirius nodded and closed the album.

"Bye mummy." said Harry, Remus hugged him, and then handed him over to Sirius.

"Maybe you should take him Moony... That way it doesn't look like I'm holding the kid hostage." snorted Sirius.

Remus smiled and took Harry back.

"Prongs up?" asked Harry, both Marauders looked down at the teddybear on the sofa.

"Damn Cheering Charms." muttered Sirius, as he found himself once again smiling after handing the bear over.

He looked at his watch, "Bugger! We're late! its 7:35!"

"Bugger!" chirped Harry, Sirius bit his lip.

Remus ignored him and moved over to the bucket of Floo Powder, "We'll go first so hopefully Harry won't cry."

Sirius nodded, stepping over behind them.

Remus repositioned the baby then in a smart move handed the teddybear over to Sirius to bring, the werewolf then scooped out some powder and threw it in saying "Albus Dumbledore's Office." and stepping in.

Harry had been looking back at the teddybear and thus didn't notice the emerald flames till they were ingulfed in them. Remus held the baby tightly as they spun down past grate after grate, bouncing and bumping.

Harry was stalk still his head buried in Remus's robes, the sounds around him roaring in his small ears.

Remus landed with a thud on his back, Harry peaking out to see where they were.

The Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold glared at the young man, "_This_ is_ not_**Sirius Black**."

Remus stooded up dusting off his robes.

It was then everyone finally noticed just _what_the young man was holding.

"That's Harry Potter!" cried the Minster, several Aurors moved forward threatningly.

"Bugger." chirped Harry happily. looking as if he'd just said something profound.

"My gracious!" scowled the woman looking offened.

"That's my Godson!"

Everyone turned to where Sirius Black was standing leaned up against the mantle calmly, arms crossed, he'd arrived just a moment earlier.

Harry reached toward the teddybear in Sirius hand, "Prongs."

Sirius stood up straight unfolding his arms and walked over handing the bear to him and ruffling the baby's hair.

Remus remained silent, eyeing the Auror squad uneasily.

Dumbledore cleared his throat then, earning everyones attension, he was seated behind his desk, beside him stood a tall man with a toothbrush mustashe, his hands clasped behind him, his back and shoulders stiff.

"Minister, my I please introduce, Mister Sirius Orion Black, his Godson, Harry James Potter and Sirius's friend Mister Remus John Lupin. Gentleman the Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold, and here beside me Mister Bartimus Crouch, Head of Law Inforcement at the Ministry, he'll be overseeing today's hearing." intoned Dumbledore pleasantly.

The Minister didn't seem impressed with Sirius or Remus, Remus would've wagered she'd convict both of them if she could. A thought only confirmed by the woman's cold glare.

Bartimus Crouch for his part didn't comment, he looked reather annoyed, but nodded anyway.

Sirius nodded, and looked around a scowl on his face as he spotted what he'd been looking for, there, halfways hidden behind the Auror, was Peter Pettigrew, his onetime bestfriend, he could have hexxed the rat, but he'd given Remus his wand to prevent that from happening... he was extreamly tempted to ask for it back.

Remus caught sight of Peter too. And backed away slightly holding Harry closer.

"Wormy." cooed Harry, obviously he'd seen him too, "Bugger."

Remus shushed the baby, the Minister giving him a sour look.

Remus paled slightly, he relaxed tho as he caught sight of a familiar face, Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody, Head of the Auror's was standing in the back behind Dumbledore. The man was looking a little worse for wear, a chunk was missing from his nose.

Remus looked away feeling slightly queasy at the sight.

Dumbledore looked pointedly at Mr. Crouch, then back at Sirius, "Shall we begin?"

Sirius nodded and took a seat. Peter fidgited in the corner, Remus stood back, and Harry squeeled abit.

Crouch motioned and one of the Auror steepped forward a 1/8 full vaile of clear liquid in his hand, he handed it to Sirius, who drank it down without question and the Trail began.

_And now seeing as the authoress has a terrible intolerance for repetitisum, we will skip the questioning of Sirius Black for Her and your own sanities sake. _

_(You'll thank me later.)_

Crouch stepped back then and sighed, He then Motioned for them to bring Peter up, forcefully, they then administered the Vertiserum, Sirius was given the antidote and then walked back and stood by Remus who looked like he'd reather be anywhere else just then then about to hear Peter's testimony.

"Peter Nathanial Pettigrew, Is it true that you were the Secret Keeper For Lily and James Potter?" asked Crouch sternly.

"Yes." said Peter his voice dull and hallow.

"But you weren't originally suposed to be?"

"No."

"Who was?"

"Sirius Black."

"And why then was there a switch?" asked Crouch, Sirius rolled his eyes, hadn't he just been asked this too?

"Sirius thought it would be a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because he thought no one would suspect me."

"And did they?"

"No."

Crouch was taking his dear sweet time it seemed, Sirius sighed, Remus shifted his weight, and moved Harry over to his other arm.

"Did you tell He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named where the Potters were?"

Peter seemed to struggle to stay quite, Crouch asked again.

"Did you tell You-Know-Who Where The Potters were?"

Peter struggled again Sirius snarled, "JUST SPIT IT OUT PETER! YOU TOLD VOLDEMORT WHERE JAMES LILY AND HARRY WERE DIDN'T YOU!!?"

"Yes." said Peter finally sobbing.

"Why?" asked Remus softly.

"He would have killed me if I hadn't." sobbed the other blounde.

Remus turned away, not wanting to watch anymore, he focused on getting Harry to hold still.

"Then you should have died Peter! James would have if he was in your place!" cried Sirius furiously, though the volum had lowered.

"I know." came Peter's whispered reply.

Dumbledore sighed rubbing his eyes, he looked at Crouch, who seemed content.

Millicent Bagnold was speachless. Much to Sirius and Remus's great satisfaction.

"Well then, I believe that settles it; Peter Nathanial Pettigrew, you are hereby sentenced 350 years in Azkaban for the betrail and ade in the murders of James Charlus Potter and Lily May Evens Potter-"

Whatever Crouch may have been preparing to say next he never got the chance, an explosion rocked the room just then there was smoke and screaming everywhere.

When the smoke settled, several Auror were seriously injured, Crouch was lying on the floor his arm and right leg bleeding profusely, and Millicent Bagnold Minister of magic and five of the Auror lay dead.

Sirius's shoulder felt broken, his face was scratched and bleeding, looking up he saw Peter was gone the bag of floo powder riped open and laying ruined on the floor, "Moony??"

The young Lycanthorpe was laying on his side about four feet away, motionless a large gash on his head bleeding.

"REMUS!!!" screamed Sirius crawled over to his fallen friend, reaching out a shaking hand Sirius touched the blounde's shoulder, Remus flinched, eyes fluttering.

Sirius sighed, releif flooding him, then his blood froze, "Where's Harry? Where's Harry!?"

Sirius jumped to his feet, startling everyone, "HARRY??!"

"He's gone Padfoot... Wormtail..." Remus started, but his head slupped to the side unconcousness claming him.

Dumbledore and Mad-eye were looking murderous.

Sirius was at a complete loss.

Harry was gone.

**SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.SB.**

**TBC**

Cliffy ne? I had a real hard time writting this, the repeditism was killing me, (I literally fell asleep twice from boardom.)

I eventually just cut alot of it out unwilling to finish it, cause it was going on forever, which is why the trail scene is so choppy, I hope no one minds too much...

Next: **Ch. 7: In Which Their Search Begins...**

**-Cloud**


End file.
